Angel
by je72591
Summary: What happens when the love of your life gets taken into the arms of a Human Trafficker, you go to New York to save your Angel.
1. Chapter 1

A Year Ago

"Erin, don't go" Jay pleaded with her knowing he sounded desperate. "I know I have been the best lately and Im very sorry for that, but please…" He couldn't finish his sentence. He knew it was a losing battle and it was killing him.

"Jay, I love you so much, but I have to do this I need to get out of this city, this state. I now you understand this. Please don't make this any harder than it is." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Come here" he said softly. She went to him. He was her safe place. Her happy place, the one place that actually did make her happy.

"I love you, Jay"

"I know, I love you too. And even though I don't want you to go, I am so very proud of you." His eyes stung with tears.

"Thank you. I got to go"

He sighed. "Okay"

They walked through the house. "You still have your key; the house is yours. Don't sell it."

"Okay" It was all his he could manage as his heart was breaking. He walked her to the door.

"Good-bye, Jay" She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Good-bye, Erin" And then she was gone. He watched her walk down the hallway and the closed the door. He slid down the door as the sobs violently came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while since I uploaded! There is a lot more to come! Please review, I love feedback!**

"Jay can you come here?" Hank Voight called from his office. Jay walked into his office wondering what he had done this time.

"Close the door" His voice was stern but also sounded full with worry. "Jay, no one knows this yet and I wanted to tell you to know this first. Olivia called me today and the SVU unit and counter terrorism unit that Erin is working with was working a case together. Erin was working deep cover in a high profile case and for about three months she had been giving nightly updates until three days ago. All communication has stopped." He took a breath. Jay could tell he was holding back tears. Hank Voight never cried. "Our job is to go in either you or Antonio, and make contact. We are going to set up as a interested buyer. With Al being the buyer.

It was Jay's turn to speak. "Voight, don't lie to me, is Erin okay?"

Hank sighed. "I honestly don't know. We have reason to believe that her cover was blown."

"Shit. When do we leave?"

"In an hour. Go home, get packed and meet us back at the airport."

Jay was feeling emotions he was sure he could control. If anything happened to Erin he would personally kill the bastard, if Hank didn't get to him first. They walked out of the office to address the others.

"Okay, Olivia has asked for our help. Al, Antonio, and Kevin, go home and pack, be at the airport in an hour. Adam and Kim, I need you guys to stay here if Erin contacts either one of you let me or Jay know. You three I will fill you in on the plane. Let's go." They all looked at each other with questions but no one said a word.

On the plane, Hank filled the others in on the situation while Jay tried to catch sleep, but every time he tried his mind would wonder. It would wonder to all the million possible things that could have happened to Erin. The landed in New York at 2:30 in the afternoon and went straight to SVU. When they walked in it was chaos. Hank caught Olivia's eyes and ran to him.

"Hank, thank God you guys are here. This way." They all followed her to the conference room. They had TV's broadcasting what seemed to be dog cages or kennels.

"Liv, what is going on?" Jay asked quietly.

"Guys, this is going to be hard to watch. We received this, this morning after I called in you guys. Carisi, play it." He worked on the laptop and when the video appeared on the TVs they all gasped. Jay's stomach hurt. There she was his angel. Her face was bruised and bloody. He couldn't watch and could barely listen. She screamed and it rocked him to his core. The son of a bitch was torturing her.

Jay turned his attention back to the video and then something caught his eye. "Carisi, pause that, and zoom in on the lower left corner." Carved in the concrete, barely visible, was a word. _Angel._ Her safe word.

"Jay, what is it?" Hank asked.

"Our safe word. We made our own safe word for just each other if anything should ever happen to us. It was angel. She knew I would see this."

" She goes up for auction online in two hours." Liv said.

"Jay I am sending you in as a buy, Al you're gonna be his partner, and Antonio, you are their security. Go in and get our girl. Go get ready." They left and as Hank was walking out the door Liv asked, "Hank, is this a good idea?"

He stared at her hard "Do you have any better ones? Didn't think so."


	3. Chapter 3

Jay needed to get his emotions in check before he went into the building.

"Jay, don't lose it." He heard Antonio say as they walked into the club. The lights were blinding music loud. They made their way to the meeting place. It was the normal routine with the guards. Pat downs, metal detectors, wire detectors. As soon as they saw the man Jay instantly became pissed. He was an older guy, looked to Latin American with designer suit on and gold rings on each of his fingers. Jay had to keep reminding himself to stay calm or he would get them all killed.

"Gentlemen, welcome. What can I do for you guys today?" His smile was pure evil and he knew what the other two were feeling and thinking because he was feeling and thinking the same thing. Before the others could speak Jay spoke. "Well I am looking for something a little rough around the edges. Has a little fight left in her." As he was describing Erin he was also making himself sick because he knew the man he was talking to didn't see her that way.

With a gleeful smile the man said "Well, I think I have just what you are looking for. Follow me gentlemen."

"Do we have to wait for the online auction or can we pay a cash price now?" Al asked as they made their way through a secret door and into a corridor. As he entered the code to the next he spoke. "Absolutely, each one of my girls has a set cash price." The door opened and it looked like they walked into a dog shelter. They walked for what seemed forever until they came to one cage. "Gentlemen, meet my newest beauty. Her name is Erin and she is a former cop with the Chicago Police Department and now works here in New York. From what I am told no one is missing her. Get your ass up girl. Show these men what you've got. Al and Dawson looked at Jay who's expression remained emotionless. She was naked and she had bruises all over her. Her ribs looked like they were at least cracked maybe broken. She had burn marks all over her legs and thighs and worst of all she had track marks in her arms.

"I will take her. One hundred thousand correct?" Al handed him the duffel bag that had the cash in it.

"You have a wonderful day" The man turned and walked away. Jay wrapped his jacket around her as soon as they were away from anything or anyone that could see them. "Lets get you out of here" He whispered. All she could do was nod her head.

When they finally got outside Jay sighed in semi relief. "Let's get the fuck out of here" Dawson said and they took off. Al told Hank to meet them at the hospital as Jay got Erin into the car. She collapsed in his arms and it was then his heart broke. Shattered. For the woman who was so weak in his arms. One that had been used and abused for what seemed like forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**So first off I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this storying. I had a hard time writing this chapter but I really hope you guys like it!**

Later in the hospital Jay sat beside Erin, watching her sleep. Relief starting to come to him. No broken bones, no sexual assault. He drugged her hard though. There was a lot of heroin and cocaine in her system. He was going to take this fucker down.

"How is she?" Hank asked from the doorway

"Physically she is okay. Emotionally? I have no fucking clue."

Hank pulled up a chair on the other side of her bed while Jay laid his head down and closed his and drifted off to sleep. Jay awoke to stirring and he opened his eyes and saw her looking at him.

"Hi beautiful" He said softly

"Hi. Jay… Thank you." Her voice was bleak.

"Always"

"I want to get out of here."

"That doesn't surprise me. Luckily they are releasing you…"

"Into my care." Hank interrupted.

Seeing him made her break and with Hank on one side and Jay on the other she crumbled.

"Hank?" She said when she finally calmed down.

"Hmm?"

"I'm gonna have to detox again."

"I know." With that the doctor walked in.

"Erin, I'm Dr. Burke. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit."

"I would honestly be worried if you weren't. Now as you probably know by now you have high amounts of cocaine and heroin in your system. We have some options…"

"I want to be at home when I do. I've done it before." She interrupted.

"Okay. Let me talk to these two and then I will get you out of here."

As the doctor was talking Jay really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

Once they left the hospital Jay debated to go home or to stay in New York. When he got a moment alone with Hank he asked him.

"Hey Sarg, I was thinking, maybe I should take her home. Let her go through this someplace she is comfortable?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't we go back to her apartment and get her stuff and get you guys home." Hank Voight was not one to show emotion or hell even be nice but he was scared to death. He lost Camilla, he lost Justin, it felt like he lost Danial, he sure as hell was not going to lose Erin. She was literally all he had left.


End file.
